Cambios y Bigotes Falsos
by Nekolandia
Summary: CRACK Las naciones estan hartas de la politica por lo que deciden largarse. Varios años más tarde muchos terminan en la misma ciudad; pero ellos estan intentando pasar desapercibidos por lo que no se reconocen. ¿Qué quien es un italiano pervertido? ¿Desde cuando Hungría y Sealand son hermanos? ¿China y Japón son madres lesbis? ¿Cuba baila ballet? ¿Italia es madre soltera? ¿QUÉ?
1. Capitulo I

D: Ni Hetalia nos pertencen. Sino no tendría que escribir esto en la ff; lo pondría en la serie, ¿no?

* * *

De las creadoras de "Cuando ya no es un juego" ahora vienen con una nueva historia; "Cambios y Bigotes Falsos". Un poco de humor barato y una historia extraña mezclados dan como resultado esta histora.

**Advertencias:**

-No hay OC por lo que todos los personajes son personajes de Hetalia solo que intentado ocultar su identidad. En el primer capitulo algunos no son muy faciles de saber quien son. Otra cosa, ellos dicen nombres falsos (no los humanos que tienen ya que supuestamente esos sí son sus nombres) y nacionalidades falsas; así que si dicen que uno se llama XXX y viene de YYY no significa que sea de ese lugar o se llame así.  
-Vocabulario un poco altisonante.  
-Telefonos moviles cuando aún eran una patata enorme.  
-Algunos errores temporales... Pero poco importa.  
-Cuando algo esta en curisva es que esta en otro idioma. Si esta en Español y en cursiva es que originalmente esta en español. Segun esto todos estan hablando inglés.  
-El italiano es todo inventado (menos las malas palabras) por lo que no se quejen. Se supone que en la historia original hablan así.

* * *

Acababa de terminar la guerra fría y las naciones ya estaban más que hartas de las idioteces de sus jefes. En medio de una reunión una idea brillante fue dicha por una voz misteriosa, aquella misma idea que había pasado por la mente de cada una de las naciones presentes. Una idea magnífica que los salvaría de las responsabilidades, pero que era difícil de seguir.

-¿Y si nos largamos? –Preguntó la voz misteriosa.

- Supuestamente esta reunión termina en 20 minutos… -Comenzó Alemania con voz autoritaria.

-Por lo que tenemos 20 minutos para huir… -Dedujo la voz misteriosa.

- Entonces a qué esperamos. –Dijo Inglaterra malhumorado, aquella situación le tenía hasta los (vocabulario de Italia del Sur).

- ¡Huyamos! Nuestra gente ya puede valerse por si misma…

-Así no vamos a tener que secundar las estupideces de nuestros "queridos" jefes, solo vamos a tener que sentirlas… pero por fin vamos a poder no estar de acuerdo. –Dijo Francia recordando sus años revolucionados.

Como cucarachas las naciones comenzaron a huir, pero la confusión y la velocidad que mantenían no les permitió agruparse de una forma lógica haciendo que los algunos de los grupos resultantes solo se pudieran describir como: Crack. Pasaron por la MicroReunión llevándose a los menores (Prusia se les unió en el camino, ¿cómo? Más información: ver el anexo de curiosas historias). Y fue así como comenzó una vida llena de cambios, traiciones, romances… y bigotes falsos (principalmente el primero y el ultimo… Por algo se llama así la historia, ¿no?).

-GAVIOTA-GAVIOTA-GAVIOTA-

_**Quince años más tarde…**_

-Hola Heidi… Adivina qué, tengo una sorpresa.

-¿Cuál? Cuenta, cuenta.

-¡Me voy a mudar a tu ciudad!

-¿¡Enserio!?

-Sí, como que me llamo Reina.

-Oh, que súper genial. ¡Esto es totalmente cool! –Ante la broma privada ambas mujeres lanzaron una risa que podría considerarse desesperante ante los oídos de cualquier hombre y de la mayoría de las mujeres. – Ósea, como que tienes que presentarme a toda tu familia. ¿Como que cuándo vienes?

-¡Mañana mismo, Hei!

-Pues mañana mismo cenamos juntas. Como que quiero presentarte a mi queridísimo esposo y al niño de mis ojos.

-¡Me muero por conocer al pequeño Edgar! Me dicen que es todo un vampirín. –Risas extrañas volvieron a llenar la línea.- Además voy a convencer a mis niñas de que usen la ropa que yo he diseñado.

-Que chulada… ¿Puedo tomarle fotos para que salgan en el próximo numero?

-Sería totalmente cool. –Más risas… ¿peculiares?

Luego pasaron dos horas en las que ambas mujeres se contaban desde los chismes de famosos, hasta que habían desayunado sus niños esa mañana. Heidi le contaba a su amiga Reina sobre el próximo numero de la revista que la primera tenía. "Totalmente Cool" era una de las revistas más preciadas en el mundo de la moda. La otra le contaba como una de sus niñas había conseguido un trabajo como modelo y que el anuncio de la otra ya pasaba por la televisión, mientras que el mayor ya se había sacado el permiso de conducir barcos.

-LANGOSTA-LANGOSTA-LANGOSTA-

Las señora Milana estaba en su nueva casa desempacando algunas de sus cosas. Ella y su marido, junto con su único y querido hijo, se acababan de mudar a esa ciudad ya que habían decidido irse a una ciudad más tranquila para comprarse una casa aún más grande; ya que era bien sabido que la familia Streng era muy rica.

RING-RING (timbre)

Milana se acerco a la puerta curiosa ya que acaba de llegar y no conocía a nadie. Puede que fuera alguna persona intentando vender algo que nadie, ni siquiera el vendedor, compraría. O podía ser algún vecino o la opción más lógica; El Panadero del Pan (Panadero del Pan, Panadero del Pan, Pan, Pan, Panadero del Pan).

-¿Es El Panadero del Pan? –Preguntó Milana ilusionada, había pocas cosas como el pan fresco para levantar el animo a la amarga portuguesa.

-No, y es una lastima. En esta zona alejada y rica de la ciudad no suele venir El Panadero del Pan… Somos unas vecinas que venimos a saludar. –Al ver la tristeza de su nueva vecina intentaron alegrarla. – Pero trajimos un pay, maplaru.

-Pasen vecinas…

A pesar de ponerse feliz por lo del pay, Milana seguía de mal humor por descubrir que El Panadero del Pan no pasaba por esa zona de la ciudad. La portuguesa comenzó a recitar una serie de insultos por lo bajo que si mencionamos subiría a M esta historia, mientras que las vecinas miraban sus zapatos dudando si quitárselos o no.

-¿De donde sois? –Preguntó la anfitriona por cortesía imaginando que iban a decir un país oriental...

-Canadá.

-Oh… -..o Canadá. -¿Y sois amigas?

-No, somos pareja… ¿Algún problema? –Dijo la que se había quedado callada hasta ese momento.

-Tenemos dos hijos… Son muy lindos, maplaru.

-Así que puede que una de vosotras sea un hombre disfrazado... - Comentó Milana.

-¡¿Qué?! –Preguntaron con cara sorprendida.- No, claro que no… ¿Quién haría eso?

- Es verdad, es ridículo… -Contesto mirando al suelo sin darse cuenta de que las otras dos hacían lo mismo.- Yo tengo un hijo… Puede que sea interesante que conozca a los vuestros ya que aún no ha conocido a nadie… ¿Cuántos años tienen vuestros niños?

- Bueno, sí… uhm… es decir… uh… La chica tiene dieciséis mientras que el chico quince, maplaru.

-Oh, claro… Sí. –Dijo la otra asintiendo a las palabras de su pareja.

-¿He dicho que son lindos, maplaru?

-Creo que sí. Qué mierda, el mío tiene doce. Digo, digo; qué mala suerte.

-PANADERODELPAN-PANADERODELPAN-PANADERODELPAN-

Anarisa estaba viendo la televisión muy de cerca porque estaba su ídolo en pantalla; para colmo, era su canción favorita. Su hermano menor estaba a su lado molestando un poco, ya que eso es lo que hacen todos los hermanos menores que se precien. El padre de ambos estaba desesperado ya que sabía que ese cantante era mala influencia para su querida niña.

-¡ANA MARÍA ISABEL! Te he dicho mil veces que no escuches a ese cantante.

-Pero papá, tu sabes que me encanta. Gilberto es la mayor estrella de nuestra época… su voz es celestial y su cuerpo no se queda atrás. Todo en el es perfecto… Además, es español; ¡como nosotros!

-Pero Anarisa, él es del norte… y ni siquiera parece español. Más bien un ruso o alemán perdido y un poco borracho.

-Pero escucha su canción… no te recuerda algo. Esta llena de sentimiento verdadero, de amor en su estado puro.

**_Enemigos o Amantes – Gilberto El Español_**

_Recuerdas cuando no éramos lo que somos_

_Cuando nuestra espada era de madera_

_Nuestra sonrisa de verdad_

_Tu flor fresca, tu flor viva_

_Tu risa siempre ha sido lo que me mantuvo_

_Junto a ti en el mundo de los vivos_

_Seamos enemigos o rivales,_

_Seamos amantes o pareja,_

_Seamos lo que siempre fuimos,_

_Y lo que nunca volveremos a ser,_

_Porque una flor me lo susurro al oído_

_Me dijo corre, y no pude coger tu mano_

_Me dijo huye y no pude memorizar tu cara_

_Me dijo ama pero estabas lejos._

_Seamos enemigos o rivales,_

_Seamos amantes o pareja,_

_Seamos lo que siempre fuimos,_

_Y lo que nunca volveremos a ser._

-Parece escrita por dos chicas intentando escribir un fic desesperadas… -Pero al ver las lagrimas de emoción en los ojos de su hija decidió marcharse y dejarla con su música. Era verdad que a la chica le recordaba a alguien muy especial para ella.

-GATO-GATO-GATO-

Gilberto se acercó a la cámara emocionado. Con una de sus mejores sonrisas guiño sabiendo que miles de niñas (y algún que otro niño, dos gatos, ocho viejas y el club de los pervertidos) estarían derritiéndose por dentro. Le encantaba eso, le encantaba que le vieran… le encantaba saber que podía que ella le estaría viendo.

-¡Os quiero a todos! Sobretodo a mi querida hija Fucsia –"¡Yo también te quiero papi!" se escuchó desde el publico por parte de aquella curiosa chica de pelo rosa. – y a todas las marimachas amantes de las espadas y los sartenes. Sobre todo a ti… -Dijo en voz mucho más baja haciendo que sea el doble de gente que se derritiera por dentro (alguno que otro por fuera también, pero esos son casos aparte).

Gilberto dejo el escenario ya que ya había terminado de cantar todo lo que tenía que cantar. Cuando llegó a su camerino se encontró con su hija, Fucsia. La joven estaba tarareando "Cuando te encontré", una canción que él le había dedicado. La chica aseguraba que ella era tan española como su padre (lo que parecía bastante sospechoso) aunque se notaba a leguas que ella era asiática, y era sabiduría popular que era adoptada. Pero su padre la quería y eso era lo que contaba.

-¿Qué has opinado del _asombroso _yo?

-Has cantado muy _bien, papá._

_-Gracias mi niña._

- ¿Tu crees que te escuche?

-Conociéndola, ya se estará muriendo por mis huesos… No la culpo, ¿quién no lo haría?

-Papá… ¿tú crees que me extrañen?

-Claro que sí, _hija_. No entiendo como te pudieron haber dejado.

-Gracias.

-PASTA-PASTA-PASTA-

-Sobre todo a ti…- la voz del famoso Gilberto sonó desde la televisión.

-Oh…_Tu es adorable…_ Digo, digo, _bella, bellísima, _digo, _bellísimo.- _Gian Paolo exclamó desde la cocina de su restaurante, pero todos los clientes pudieron oírlo.

-_Il mio padre_, ya he llegado. –Dijo Alfredini Fetuchini.

- Oh_, Il mio figlio… Bambino mio_… -El señor Fetuchini se acicalo su extraño bigote tan negro como su… ¿pelo rubio? – Ve a preguntar las ordenes de nuestros clientes. Ohohoho~

Alfredini sonrió ante la extraña risa pervertida de su padre. Rápidamente se puso un delantal que decía "La Bonna Pasta" para ir donde se encontraba la gente comiendo y esperando.

_-Bonna cena_, queridos clientes… Veo que sois caras nuevas por lo que os voy a preguntar vuestros nombres…

-Soy Chocolaah, esta es mi mujer Milana y mi único hijo Benjamín. Saluda Benjamín. –Dijo el alto rubio del parche sobre el ojo izquierdo con pelo parado como tulipán.

-Hola. –Dijo el niño obedeciendo a su padre al instante.

-Y por supuesto, este es mi parche. –Dijo señalando su ojo derecho. Cuando se dio cuenta de su error señaló el otro ojo.- Lo siento pero mi parche no puede saludar. –Alfredini pensaba ponerse a reír pero al ver la cara de la esposa se dio cuenta de que no era una broma.

-No, no importa. –Dijo mirando al señor Chocolaah. Luego se volteó hacia la señora.- Y supongo que usted es una compatriota nuestra.

-Vengo de Portugal, idiota. Además, no pareces Italiano.

- Eh… ¿_Pizza nd Pasta_?

-Aún menos…

- _Vai a fare in culo (vete a tomar por culo, en italiano)_ Más bien eres tu quien no parece portuguesa…

- _Cabeça-de-Merda (cabeza de mierda, en portugués)_, claro que soy portuguesa. No eres más que un bastardo que no sabe diferenciar las nacionalidades ya que su estúpido bigote le tapa los ojos. –Dijo la señora de mal humor a gritos.

-Si insinúas que veo mal, fíjate que llevo gafas. –Contestó señalando sus gafas misteriosamente unidas a su bigote tan negro como su… ¿pelo rubio? (Esto tiene que ser de familia…)

-Cariño… Por favor, estamos en un establecimiento publico… -Miró al mesero. – E italiano.

-Bueno, veamos qué hay en la maldita carta. –Dijo esta ya un poco más calmada.

La Carta de "La Bella Pasta"

Hamburguesas:  
(1)Di Boloñesa  
(15)Di Pasta Carbonara  
(8)Di Pizza: Margarita, tres quesos, seis quesos y medio, jamón york.  
(23c)Di la Casa  
(12)Di Hamburguesa

Pasta:  
(-7)Boloñesa  
(102)Carbonara  
(3)Cuatro quesos  
(44.2)Seis quesos  
(64)Quince quesos, dos especias, y un mostacho como dios manda  
(62/2)Di Pizza  
(33.3)Di Hamburguesa  
(H)Di Pasta

Pizza:  
Escoge hasta 6 ingredientes:  
-Queso  
-Más queso  
-Un queso diferente  
-Un queso que huele mal  
-Pasta  
-Queso de cabra  
-Hamburguesa  
-Jamón York  
-Queso de pasta  
-Pizza  
-Lenguado  
-Atún  
-Aceitunas  
-Piña  
-Caracoli  
-Tetanos  
-Sal y Limón  
-Más queso  
-Babosa  
-Más masa  
-Grasa en polvo  
-Zumo/Jugo en polvo  
-Gluten  
-Azúcar  
-Rata

Gelato:  
-Limón  
-Nata  
-Gelato  
-Helado  
-Hamburguesa  
-Pizza  
-Pasta  
-Pizza nd Pasta  
-Frío  
-Derretido  
-Chocolaah (cuando leyeron esto dijeron: "mira qué curioso, como yo…")  
-Leche  
-Tetanos  
-Gaviota

Al terminar de leer la carta todos meditaron esperando que esa carta fuera una broma… Al comprobar que Alfredini les miraba alegre pero sin indicios de risa decidieron que tenían que escoger algo. Pensaron y pensaron hasta que por fin pudieron llegar a una conclusión.

-Yo tomaré una pizza con: un queso diferente, pasta, pizza, más masa, sal y limón y para terminar azúcar. –Dijo el señor Chocolaah con cara seria.

-Yo quiero la pasta con mostacho. –Dijo el niño con la cara igual a su padre.

-Quieres decir un 64, ¿no?

-Sí, un 64.

-Para mi –comenzó Milana- una hamburguesa di pizza seis quesos y medio.

-Eso es un 8. ¿Algo de beber?

-Agua fría por favor. –Dijo el mayor dándole la carta.

-Por supuesto. La comida va a estar en un momentito.

-LAPUERTA-LAPUERTA-LAPUERTA-

La curiosa historia de porqué Gilbert se les unió:

Estaba lloviendo (como en cualquier historia que se precie) y Gilbert estaba sentado mirando la pantalla de su móvil mientras escuchaba música Country mal hecha. Aún no había contestado su mensaje. ¿Cómo era posible? Él era awesome y no debía ser ignorado. (Hey, sabes que decía el mensaje… ¿no? Te lo digo al final… ¿Ok?) Ya estaba harto de esperar así que decidió ir a donde se encontraba ella. Pero cuando llegó no había nadie… solo quedaba una persona. _Cuando te encontré estabas sola _Al verla ahí se acercó y le regaló una sonrisa para confortarla _Cuando te encontré estaba solo _

-Ven conmigo, son unos estúpidos por dejar a personas tan awesome como nosotros solos. _Pero ahora ya no importa nada _

Cuando salieron del edificio había dejado de llover y comenzaron a irse. En un momento encontraron un montón de teléfonos móviles; tenían rastreador por lo que tenían que deshacerse de ellos. Se fueron, se fueron lejos y comenzaron su vida _Un día los encontraremos _sin nadie más que ellos _Y se arrepentirán de habernos dejado _Poco a poco sus nombres se fueron volviendo famosos _Pero ahora ya no importa nada _Sus nombres y sus caras estaban en todas partes _Con tu sonrisa lo tengo todo _Gilberto y Fucsia, el gran cantante español y su querida hija. _Olvidemos el pasado _Se volvieron famosos, todos querían ser ellos _Olvidemos que cuando te encontré estabas sola _Todas las chicas soñaban con conocer a Gilberto _Y yo también lo estaba, pero ahora ya no _y ser como Fucsia _Porque estoy contigo._

Las dos canciones de Gilberto Pérez López que salen en este capitulo:

**_Enemigos o Amantes – Gilberto El Español_**

_Recuerdas cuando no éramos lo que somos_

_Cuando nuestra espada era de madera_

_Nuestra sonrisa de verdad_

_Tu flor fresca, tu flor viva_

_Tu risa siempre ha sido lo que me mantuvo_

_Junto a ti en el mundo de los vivos_

_Seamos enemigos o rivales,_

_Seamos amantes o pareja,_

_Seamos lo que siempre fuimos,_

_Y lo que nunca volveremos a ser,_

_Porque una flor me lo susurro al oído_

_Me dijo corre, y no pude coger tu mano_

_Me dijo huye y no pude memorizar tu cara_

_Me dijo ama pero estabas lejos._

_Seamos enemigos o rivales,_

_Seamos amantes o pareja,_

_Seamos lo que siempre fuimos,_

_Y lo que nunca volveremos a ser._

_._

**_Cuando te encontré –Gilberto El Español_**

_Cuando te encontré estabas sola_

_Cuando te encontré estaba solo_

_Pero ahora ya no importa_

_Un día los encontraremos_

_Y se arrepentirán de habernos dejado_

_Pero ahora ya no importa nada_

_Con tu sonrisa lo tengo todo_

_Olvidemos el pasado_

_Olvidemos que cuando te encontré_

_Estabas sola~ Estabas sola~_

_Y yo también lo estaba, pero ahora ya no_

_Porque estoy contigo_

FIN (Mensaje: Elizabetha, te amo) AL

* * *

**N/As:** Gracias a todos por leer. Ahora bien; el siguiente capitulo va a salir pronto... Pero dejen un review si les ha gustado, y si no les ha gustado también. Eso dan ganas de escribir más. Para todos los lectores de Cuando ya no es un juego (ahora lo voy a abreviar a CYNEUJ) el retraso se debe a que perdí el siguiente capitulo y lo sigo buscando. Si alguien ve una libretita blanca con mochis en la tercera pagina, apuntes de mate en la quinta, de fisica en las siguientes cinco y en el final capitulos de CYNEUJ escritos con mala letra; tanto que parece haber sido escrito en un tren (que lo fue) diganme ya que habéis encontrado el capitulo.

**¿Reviews?  
l  
l  
l  
V**


	2. Capitulo II

**D:** Hetalia junto con sus personajes le pertenecen a un curioso hombrecito japonés. ¿Parecemos Japonesas? No. ¿Somos curiosas? No en ese sentido. ¿Somos hombres? No. Creo... la ultima vez no. Así que Hetalia no nos pertenece.

* * *

-¡Cariño! –Gritaron Heidi y Reina corriendo en tacones para encontrarse.

-Cariño, como que es súper fabuloso que estés aquí. Pasa, pasa, entra, entra. Chicos, haced espacio para Reina y su familia.

Los cinco miembros de la familia Fetuchini entraron en la enorme casa pintada de rosa (ROSA). Reina era alta, rubia, guapa y con unos maravillosos ojos azules mar nórdico. Su esposo, Susanno, era aún más alto que ella, tenía los ojos tan azules como ella y tenía un hermoso bigote tan negro como su… ¿pelo rubio? (Soy yo o esto ya lo he leído en alguna parte¿?) Las hijas eran muy guapas, tenían la piel clara al igual que los ojos; ambas llevaban ropa hermosa que su madre había diseñado con gran dedicación y talento. Ellas eran Valquiria y Norna, a pesar de llevar nombres de creaturas de la mitología nórdica ellas eran bendecidas por la belleza argentina (que ellas CLARAMENTE eran). El mayor de los hermanos era el único varón además de su padre; Vanir era callado y frío, por eso despertaba tantos suspiros entre las chicas (y algún que otro chico, dos gatos, ocho viejas y el club de los pervertidos).

Por otro lado la familia Calen estaba compuesta por solo tres miembros. Heidi-Esme Lan Ghosta (¿Langosta? No, duh, Lan Ghosta) era rubia, guapa, energética y con una extraña obsesión por el color rosa y Mi Pequeño Poni. Por otro lado Karl-Ice Calen era un hombre serio en todos los sentidos de la palabra . El señor Karl era alto, musculoso y con frondoso bigote tan negro como su… ¿pelo rubio? (¿Enserio? Vaya novedad…), curiosamente se lo suele quitar para comer. El único hijo de la pareja era Edgar Calen Lan-Ghosta; el era un chico bastante popular al que le solían llamar vampiro ya que… parecía uno. (Tío, ¿quién sino un vampiro bebe "jugo de tomate" en los recreos y cuando le queda un poco lo lame?). La pequeña familia Suiza vivía en esa ciudad desde hace unos pocos años, ya que antes vivían en la capital.

-Como que conozco un restaurante italiano que esta para chuparse lo dedos. –Dijo Heidi.

-¿Sí? ¿Y cómo se llama?

-Se llama "La Bonna Pasta"… o "La Bella Pasta"… Una vez fue "La Heroica Pasta" y otra llegó a ser "La Franchesca Pasta" pero el día siguiente la cambiaron por "La Italiana Pasta". –Se quedó mirando al techo pensativa.- Osea, como que en todo caso los dueños se llaman los Fetuchini.

(chan chan…CHAN –¿Música de fondo?, ¡épico!)

-Pero, ¿por qué tan sorprendidos? – preguntó Karl abriendo la boca por primera vez en la noche.

-Es qu' yo soy, Susanno… ¡FETUCHINI! –chan chan CHAN (mierda, se nos rayó el disco)

-Pero Reina, creí que te apellidabas Pizzarole… -Dijo la amiga sorprendida.

-Ese es mi apellido de soltera… Lo uso normalmente aunque mis hijos llevan el de Susanno.

-Eso quiere decir… -Dijo Edgar mirando a Susanno. –Que seguramente sois… FA-MI-LIA.

El ambiente quedó muy tenso durante unos segundos hasta que Susanno rompió el silencio:

-Sí, s'guramente.

Todos volvieron a hablar normalmente (jaja, como si fueran normales) como si no hubiera pasado nada. Total, no había pasado nada.

-APELLIDO-APELLIDO-APELLIDO-

Rupert estaba sentado en una mesa tomando un té como buen inglés mientras leía el periódico. Mientras bebía su bebida se dio cuenta de algo que solía ignorar.

-¡Puaj!¡Odio el té!¡Odio esta vida!¡Odio ser inglés!- Rupert se levantó y sacó una escopeta para pegarle un tiro a la taza, entonces volteó a ver a su esposa que cosía su ropa mientras sus hijas veían la televisión.

-Tú lo pagas.- le dijo Victoria.

Él se quejó por lo bajo y su mujer siguió cosiendo la camisa como si nada. El padre se acercó a su familia y vio como sus dos adorables niñas veían emocionadas la televisión desde el suelo. Pudo escuchar un curioso _abuelito dime tú_ que le sonaba mucho…Espera, ¿acaso eso no era…?

-¡Diablos! Les he dicho mil veces que no podéis ver _eso._

-¿Por qué? Si es muy educativo y divertido. Además, eres un buen inglés; así que ¿por qué debería importante que las niñas vean ese programa suizo? –Dijo Victoria bajando un poco la aguja.

-Soy un buen inglés, soy un buen inglés… -Repitió para si mismo Rupert en voz baja.

-Papi, ¿podemos seguir viendo Heidi? –Preguntó Lisa, la mayor de las dos hermanas.

-Claro que _yes, my dear. _–Dijo con su marcado acento germano-franco-italiano.

-Gracias papá. –Agradeció Diana, la menor de la familia. –Lo mejor de la serie son los hermosos dibujos que tiene… los personajes tienen unos rasgos muy lindos y detallados para ser trazo alzado…

-¡Diana! –Gritó Victoria desde su lugar. Ya había terminado de remandar la prenda de antes por lo que ahora cerraba un hoyo de un calcetín- Te he dicho mil veces que no hables tanto del dibujo y te concentres más en la música; que tiene más futuro.

-Vic, deja a la cría hacer lo que le venga en gana sobre el arte. Mientras obedezca en lo demás poco importa que prefiera la pintura a la música.

-¡Pero Rupert!

-Vamos… ¿Cariño? Toma un poco de té, quémate la lengua para destruirte las papilas gustativas y poder comer el _Fish and Chips_ tranquilos.

-Esta bien… Chicas, vuelvan a vuestro "Abuelito dime tú" y recuerden que cenamos a las siete.

-Por supuesto señora madre. –Contestaron ambas chicas felices.

-ABUELITO-DIME-TÚ-

Anarisa estaba leyendo la revista "Totalmente Cool" en su habitación. A pesar de que ella no era la GRAN fan de la moda leía la "Totalmente Cool" porque tenía artículos buenos e interesantes… y la entrevista exclusiva a Gilberto El Español.

**Totalmente Cool:** Hola Gilberto, pronto va a salir tu nuevo disco. ¿Alguna cosa que quieras decirle a las fans sobre él?  
**Gilberto El Español:** Claro, kesese, espero que les guste ya que esta pensado en todas las fans; pero principalmente en ti.  
**TC:** ¿En mí?  
**GEE:** Eh, no. En esa persona especial en mi corazón que no es mi querida hija.  
**TC:** Cierto, la que siempre mencionas en tus conciertos haciendo que todas las chicas (y algún que otro chico, dos gatos, ocho viejas y el club de los pervertidos) se derritan de amor. ¿Algo que quieras decir al respecto?  
**GEE:** La verdad es que no… Es muy personal.  
**TC:** Esto es una revista de moda, no nos importa tu opinión; dinos quién es.  
**GEE:** Era mi mejor amiga, mi mejor rival… Siempre nos peleábamos pero sabíamos que a la hora de la verdad nos apoyaríamos hasta el final. Hubo un tiempo en el que ella estaba con otro y eso me destruía el alma… pero ahora sé que él esta con otro.  
**TC:** ¿Otro?  
**GEE:** Sí, otro. Y ella va a terminar enamorándose de mi. Porque soy genial. Por algo soy Gilberto El Genial?  
**TC:** ¿No eras Gilberto El Español.  
**GEE:** Claro, puedo ser español y genial al mismo tiempo, _amigo_.  
**TC:** Soy mujer.  
**GEE:** Pues no parece… Digo, fue un error de pronunciación.  
**TC:** Más te vale subnormal.  
**GEE:** ¿Me estas insultando?

Anarisa terminó de leer la primera parte de la entrevista y pensó en un chico al que ella quería. Le pasaba parecido, amigos de la infancia que eran rivales… Por eso le gustaba tanto la canción "Enemigos o Amantes" ya que ella comprendía esa situación perfectamente. Después de poner la canción en alto comenzó a leer la segunda parte.

**GEE:** Lamento lo del puñetazo de la otra vez.  
**TC:** Lamento haberte insultado y mordido.  
**Mediador:** Bueno, ahora que habéis resuelto vuestros problemas podéis seguir con la entrevista.  
**TC:** Vale Gilberto, me han dicho que hay una nueva canción que seguramente se va a robar el numero uno de las listas.  
**GEE:** Hay tantas…  
**M:** Recuerda lo que dijo el psicólogo… Si quieres hago que traigan a tu hija para que te controle.  
**GEE:** Estoy bien… Hay dos que son mis favoritas: Tensión fría y Cuando te fuiste.  
**TC:** ¿De que van? Cuando escuché "Tensión fría" me podía imaginar que iba sobre un romance que se ha quedado estancado. Y mi favorita de las dos es sin duda "Cuando te fuiste". ¿Va de la chica esa a la que amas?  
**GEE:** "Cuando te fuiste"… va sobre mi. Y "Tensión fría" de la guerra. Pero me encanta saber la interpretación de cada quien.  
**M:** Muy bien. El psicólogo va a estar orgulloso de ti.  
**TC:** ¿Cuándo vamos a poder ver el disco "Deseos de Vida" en tiendas?  
**GEE:** Creo que el próximo mes. Pero os voy a cantar una ahora, la otra vais a tener que esperar al disco.  
**TC:** Esto es una revista…  
**GEE:** Solo poned la letra, _gazpacho_.  
**TC:** Dejemos que el mediador escoja cuál.  
**M:** "Cuando te fuiste" suena bien.

**_Cuando te fuiste – Gilberto El Español_**

_Cuando te fuiste y los dejaste atrás_

_Cuando te fuiste porque te lo pidieron_

_¿Cuantas veces te habrás arrepentido?_

_¿Nunca volveré a ver esa sonrisa_

_O simplemente tardara en volver?_

_Cambiaste tanto en tan poco _

_Volaste tan alto y caíste tan bajo_

_¿Quieres que te tienda mi mano?_

_No me cuesta nada y lo sabes_

_Pero por mucho que te intente ayudar_

_Solo el tiempo te podrá salvar_

_Pero bien sé que no la cogerás_

_¿Nunca volveré a ver esa sonrisa?_

_¿Intentaste al menos volver?_

_Ahora te proteges en tus memorias_

_Junto a un águila que no llega ni a pollo_

_En lo grande que llegaste a ser_

_En lo grande que soñaste volverte_

_Volaste tal alto y caíste tan bajo_

_Pero fue porque no viste_

_El acantilado que había a tus pies_

-CANCIÓN-CANCIÓN-CANCIÓN-

Gian Paolo lloraba de la emoción al leer la canción. Contaba los días para que saliera el nuevo disco (por si las dudas, él entra en la categoría "club de pervertidos"). Cuando terminó de leer la entrevista se prometió que un día iba a ver uno de sus conciertos; aunque tuviera que llevar a su _bambino_ a rastras.

-¡Alfredini!

-¿Seh?

- ¿Por qué me dices seh en vez de sí?

- Uhm… Nosep…

-Bueno, poco importa. ¿Hay muchos clientes hoy?

-No, ¿por? Solo están los inglesitos raros que comen a las siete… sigo sin saber para que vienen aquí si lo único que comen es _fish and chips_ o comida india. Lo peor es que la traen de casa… Por suerte las niñas si comen comida de aquí; solo son los padres los raritos.

-No te metas con los clientes… que parezcan peligrosos. Prométeme que mañana vamos ir al karaoke oficial de Gilberto El Español para cantar a capela.

-Claro… lo que digas…

-Bien~ soy feliz como una lombriz.

-LOMBRIZ-LOMBRIZ-LOMBRIZ-

El señor Fernando Hernán Hernández Fernández (esto parece trabalenguas… díganlo 10 veces seguidas rápido; si pueden os doy una galleta imaginaria) estaba sentado junto a su novia leyendo la revista "Totalmente Cool"; para ser precisos, la entrevista a Gilberto El Español. Le encanta que hablara su mismo idioma ya que obviamente él era mexicano al igual que su novia.

-_Fer, cuando salga el disco lo vamos a comprar, ¿verdad?_ –Preguntó Antonieta con su sonrisa gatuna.

-_Claro querida. –_Dijo Fernando con un acento un poco sospechoso_- Me encanta la música de Gilberto, de cierta forma me recuerda a cierto amigo…_

_-Solo que él es alemán. Y bueno, Gilberto es español, ¿no? _

_-Sí… creo. No tiene las pintas pero bueno... Los del norte siempre han sido un poco raros._

_-¿De que zona es?_

_-No sé, nunca lo dice. Solo dice que es del Norte; y si dice que es español quiere decir que no es ni gallego ni vasco. Yo sé bastante de España pero no sabría decirte de donde es exactamente; además no podría saberlo ya que soy mexicano, ¿no?_

_-Por supuesto. Bueno, ¿vamos a comer tacos?_

_-¡Claro!_

-TACOS-TACOS-TACOS-

**Resumen de personajes desde el GAVIOTA(x3) en orden de aparición:**

Reina Pizzarole, Argentina, trabaja como diseñadora.

Heidi-Esme Lan Ghosta, Suiza, dueña y jefa de la revista "Totalmente Cool".

Milana Azedo, Portugal, co-propietaria de la tienda de inodoros "Culos Contentos"

Louise Williams, Canadá, dueña de una cadena de bares karaoke.

Emily Williams, Canadá, dueña de una cadena de bares striptease.

Ana María Isabel (Anarisa) Gómez González, España, estudiante y presidente del club de fans secretas por internet de Gilberto El Español y bailarina de ballet.

Pedro Gómez González, España, estudiante y bailarín de ballet.

Gonzalo Gómez González, España, bailarín de ballet y dueño de la academia de danza "Cisnes Hermosos"

Gilberto Pérez López, España (El Norte), cantante súper famoso.

Fucsia Pérez López, España (no se sabe de donde), estudiante e hija adoptiva de cantante.

Gian Paolo Fetuchini, Italia, dueño del restaurante "La … Pasta"

Alfredini Fetuchini Di Pasta, Italia, estudiante y mesero en "La … Pasta"

Chocolaah Streng, Belgica, co-propietario de la tienda de inodoros "Culos Contentos" y dueño de un parche que no puede saludar.

Benjamín Streng Azedo, Aguas Internacionales, estudiante.

Susanno Fetuchini, Argentina, capitán de barco en un año de descanso.

Valquiria Fetuchini Pizzarole, Argentina, estudiante y modelo.

Norna Fetuchini Pizzarole, Argentina, estudiante y modelo.

Vanir Fetuchini Pizzarole, Argentina, estudiante y modelo y con permiso de conducir barcos.

Karl-Ice Calen, Suiza (parte italiana), profesor de cocina y ex-marine.

Edgar Calen Lan-Ghosta, Suiza, estudiante y modelo para su madre.

Rupert Smith, Gran Bretaña, dueño de una farmacia (lo que más venden son tranquilizantes).

Victoria Smith, Gran Bretaña, profesora de costura y de arte.

Elizabeth Smith, Gran Bretaña, estudiante y aprendiz de cazador.

Diana Smith, Gran Bretaña, estudiante y pintora y música (toca el violín).

Fernando Hernán Hernández Fernández, México, profesor de inglés.

Antonieta Cargado, México, profesora de español y alemán.

Extra:

Voz Misteriosa, Confidencial, hace de voz misteriosa de lunes a jueves y el resto del tiempo no se sabe que hace.

* * *

**Datos que has de saber:**

**-** La famila Calen no son una parodia de tres personajes de Crepusculo. Lo que pasa es que la escritora (según esta historia) se inspiró en ellos para escribir sus libros.

-La teoria de que los ingléses toman té para quemarse las papilas gustativas para poder comer su comida exlica el porque USA antes soportaba la comida de Inglaterra y ahora es tan intolerante como el resto de las naciones.

-Gilberto el español dice palabras sueltas en Español para demostrar lo español que es. Por eso dice gazpacho de la nada.

-Los Vascos y los Gallegos no se sienten españoles, por eso Gilberto el Español no es de esa zona ya que dice ser español abiertamente.

**N/As:** Gracias a todas las personas por leer. Solo una cosa que se nos olvido en el primer capitulo; no es genderbendig, es crossdressing. Lectores de CYNEUJ sentimos que nadie haya encontrado el cuaderno todavia, nosotras lo seguimos buscando.

**lovitdesele:** Gracias por el review, dan ganas de escrbir mucho. No te podemos decir si son o no los personajes. Por lo de si al ser una "pareja" significa que va a haber de esa pareja, no es extrictamente cierto. Pero si vas a poder ver ciertos toques de HolMano ya que una de nosotras es bastante fan de esta pareja (Nekolandia, leí tu fic de todos aman a Romano... Ahora sueno como Canadá). Aquí esta la continuación, no la subimos ayer ya que estabamos medio peleadas ya que mi hermanita me estaba molestando.

**FUScla:** ¿COMO RAYOS HAS DESCUBIERTO A TANTA GENTE? Ahora seguramente sabes más... Nuestros "Italianos" nos encantan, son tan geniales... aunque de italianos no pintan mucho. Muchas gracias por el review, ha sido muy alentador.


	3. Capitulo III

**D:** Hetalia es algo demasiado genial como para que lo hallamos hecho nosotras, ¿así que para qué queréis un declaimer?

* * *

Reina y Heidi estaban hablando animadamente seguidas por el resto de sus familias. Valquiria le intentaba hacer conversación a Edgar mientras que sus hermanos caminaban en silencio; pero cuando el que parecía vampiro mencionó la magia negra (tema de conversación muy común entre los adolecentes de hoy en día) Vanir se acercó y comenzó a hablar con el otro muchacho. Al final las dos chicas no tuvieron más opción que contestar las preguntas con las que les ametrallaba Heidi. Los dos hombres bigotudos se miraron, asintieron, comentaron el clima y siguieron a sus esposas sin volver a abrir la boca.

Hacia rato que habían salido de la casa de los Calen y se dirigían al restaurante italiano. Karl había insistido que debían ir caminando ya que era ecológico y así entrenaban los músculos; Heidi aceptó ya que dijo que así mantenían la figura. Esa noche el restaurante se llamaba "La Rica Pasta" y todos se preguntaron cuanta pintura tenían para cambiar tan seguido el nombre del cartel.

-¡Hola! Como que necesitamos una mesa para… Karl, cuenta.

-Creo que somos ocho cariño.

-Lo que decía, una fabulosa mesa para ocho.

-Oh,_ benvenutti _a todos. _Bonna cena _ya que ya es tarde. –Les saludó el alto chico rubio con su bigote extrañamente unido a sus gafas.

-Hola Alfredini. –Dijo Edgar.

-Hola Edward, digo, digo; Edgar… Edgarini.

-Como que les tenemos una sorpresa a tu padre y a ti. Esta súper fabulosa familia también se apellida Fetuchini.

-¡¿FETUCHINI?! –Gritó el francés, digo, digo, italiano que acababa de unirse a la conversación, al parecer.

-_Ja_, digo, _Sí. _F'tuchini.

-¡FE-TU-CHI-NI! –Gritó Alfredini de la nada como invocando un pokémon.

-Entonces tendremos que ser familia… -Dijo el hijo mayor mirando a su padre.

-¿No erais argentinos? –Preguntó Karl.

-M' fam'lia viene de Italia… Pero yo me fui a Argentina.

-Entonces, como que no eres argentino, ¿no?

-Nací en Arg'tina. –Nadie NADIE comprendía la lógica en eso.

-¡Entonces somos familia! –Dijo Alfredini ilusionado al descubrir su familia.

-Sí… creo que… creo que me suena tu cara. –Dijo Gian Paolo mirando a Susanno.

-Sí… p'ede que seamos… ¿h'rmanos… lejanos?

-Por supuesto, hermanos… lejanos.

-Genial, tengo primas guapas. –Gritó emocionado Alfredini- Y un primo…

-Sí… Cr'o que son tus pr'mos… No toques a mis h'jas o te mato… sobrino.

-Dame un abrazo hermano lejano, hace mucho que no te veía. –Dijo Gian Paolo abriendo sus brazos.

-Mejor va a s'r que no… -Dijo el más alto.

-¡Soy tía! –Gritó emocionada Reina. Más bien ella parecía la mamá de Alfredini ya que tenía la misma cara de idiota, digo, digo, de alegre.-Niñas, denle un abrazo al que es ahora mi sobrino favorito.

-No tienes otro, madre. –Le recordó Vanir en tono monótono.

-¡Primo! –Dijo emocionada Valquiria sin escuchar las palabras de su hermano.

-¡Prima! –Le respondió Alfredini dándole un abrazó.

Mientras tanto Heidi estaba llorando de felicidad ya que sentía una enorme satisfacción por haber vuelto a unir a dos hermanos lejanos. Sacó su cámara y les tomó una foto; eso iba directo a "Totalmente Cool". Su esposo no comprendía del todo lo que pasaba pero no decía nada. ¿Cómo uno podía ser Argentino y el otro… Italiano? ¿Y desde cuando existen los hermanos lejanos?

-HERMANO-HERMANO-HERMANO-

-CORTE POR ANUNCIO-  
¿Gazpacho?  
No!  
¿Gato?  
No!  
¿Entonces qué?  
Cuchara!  
Ven a cucharas-online-*porquemedalagana.*gatogato.*jl  
-VOLVAMOS A LA HISTORIA-

Harry Williams estaba a punto de entrar a su cuenta de su MMORPG favorito cuando recordó abrir su correo electrónico. Tenía cuatro cuentas, tres de ellas con nombres inventados; y era precisamente una de ellas la que iba a abrir. Llevaba enamorado de una chica por internet durante ya bastante tiempo. Ella le contó que se iba a mudar a su ciudad por lo que se iban a encontrar en la escuela. Pero cuando él se enteró de que iba a tener nuevos vecinos le pidió a sus madres que fueran a ver si había gente de su edad; pero no, solo había un niño tres años menor que él. Solo tenía un mensaje, y era de ella.

Para: PolarBear  
De: ArgentinaMiNación  
Hola. Solo escribía para informar que esta noche no me voy a poder conectar ya que tengo una cena con una amiga de mi madre :( Espero que te arregles tu solo con todos los GrunGrhuns… y suerte. Nos vemos en el primer día de clases.  
Saludos,  
Miluz.

El chico leyó el mensaje varias veces hasta medio recordar todas y cada una de las palabras. Sabía que la chica era argentina (Duh, ¿quien no?) y sabía que a sus ojos sería la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Pensó un buen rato hasta decidirse a escribir una respuesta.

Para: ArgentinaMiNación  
De: PolarBear  
Hola Miluz, voy a patear algunos culos GrunGrhuns por ti. No voy a conseguir el mismo efecto que contigo a mi lado pero gracias por desearme suerte^^ Espero que te diviertas en la cena, aunque si son como una de mis madres seguramente vas a estar hasta muy tarde. Nos vemos en el primer día de clases.  
Saludos,  
Daaka.

-LOLOLO-LOLOLO-LOLOLO-

Club de fans secretos de Gilberto El Español:

**BalletIsMyLife se ha conectado**  
**TacoTaco se ha conectado**  
**TacoTaco2 se ha conectado**  
**NoSoyRana se ha conectado**  
**OsitoLindo se ha conectado**  
**BalletIsMyLife:** Hola, ¿aún no se conecta PrincesaFujoshi?  
**NoSoyRana:** No presi, aún no llega.  
**TacoTaco:** ¿Habéis leído ya la entrevista? TacoTaco2 y yo queremos escuchar ya las canciones.  
**TacoTaco2:** Sí~  
**BalletIsMyLife:** Qué mal que PrincesaFujoshi aún no este aquí ya que ella se sabe todos los links prohibidos.  
**OsitoLindo:** Al menos tenemos la letra…  
**NoSoyRana:** ¿Quién eres?  
**OsitoLindo:** OsitoLindo… acabo de entrar al club.  
**TacoTaco2:** Bienvenida~  
**TacoTaco:** Sí! Bienvenida OsitoLindo.  
**OsitoLindo:** Gracias. Puedo hacer una pregunta?  
**BalletIsMyLife:** Ya la has hecho XD  
**OsitoLindo:** Bueno, otra?  
**BalletIsMyLife:** XD Por supuesto.  
**OsitoLindo:** Porque hay dos TacoTaco?  
**TacoTaco2:** TacoTaco es mi querida novia~ Te quiero, amor.  
**TacoTaco:** Yo también te quiero TacoTaco2  
**NoSoyRana:** Dejando a los amorcitos de lado y volviendo al osito. Tu animal favorito son los osos, no?  
**OsitoLindo:** No… son los conejitos polares, pero los osos son mis segundos favoritos.  
**PrincesaFujoshi se ha conectado  
****BalletIsMyLife:** Te estábamos esperando PrincesaFujoshi.  
**PrincesaFujoshi:** Lo siento pero estaba regañando a mi hija.  
**NoSoyRana:** Tienes una hija? Y porque la regañabas?  
**PrincesaFujoshi:** Sí, por meter mano.  
**NoSoyRana:** Pero eso no es malo!  
**TacoTaco2:** Fusososo~  
**TacoTaco:** No te rías o duermes en la tina.  
**TacoTaco2:** Lo siento, _corazón_.  
**BalletIsMyLife:** Bueno, vayamos al grano. PricesaFujoshi, ¿tienes la canción?  
**PrincesaFujoshi:** No, pero tengo la letra de otra canción.  
**BalletIsMyLife:** Bueno, es algo. Puedes ponerla?  
**PrincesaFujoshi:**

**_El Volar de un Águila – Gilberto El Español_**

_Puede que hoy no seas más que un pollito_

_Puede que aún no sepas ni volar_

_Pero abre tus alas al viento_

_Y comienza a soñar con el cielo_

_¿Puedes ver una estrella en el firmamento?_

_Pues ese es tu destino_

_llegar tan alto que brilles por ti mismo_

_y que te confundan con el sol~_

_y que te confundan con el sol~_

_Puede que no seas más que un pajarito_

_Pero un día serás una gran águila_

_Puede que aún solo abras tus pequeñas alas_

_Pero un día ellas te llevaran junto a la luna_

_¿Puedes ver una estrella en el firmamento?_

_Pues ese es tu destino_

_Llegar tan alto que brilles por ti mismo_

_y que te confundan con el sol~_

_y que te confundan con el sol~_

**BalletIsMyLife:** Me encanta! La quiero escuchar ya. T.T  
**NoSoyRana:** Convencí a mi hijo en ir a cantar las canciones de GEE! Estoy tan emocionado.  
**TacoTaco:** Solo tienes un hijo?! Creí que con lo pervertido que eras ibas a tener más.  
**TacoTaco2:** No digas eso, linda…  
**Blarf se ha conectado  
****BalletIsMyLife:** Quién eres Blarf?  
**Blarf:** Soy Blarf.  
**NoSoyRana:** No me digas… no me había dado cuenta  
**TacoTaco2:** Pues entonces hasta eres más tonto que yo.  
**TacoTaco:** Querido, hay algo que se llama ironía… y no, no es más tonto que tú...  
**Blarf:** He logrado contactar con Fucsia.  
**BalletIsMyLife:** No estamos para bromas.  
**OsitoLindo:** Y si es verdad...?  
**Blarf:** Lo que sé es que GEE va a ir a un programa de televisión para cantar una de las canciones de su nuevo disco en tres días.  
**BalletIsMyLife:** En qué canal?  
**Blarf:** Canal 2. Es a las 11.30  
**BalletIsMyLife:** Todos vamos a ver el canal 2 a las 11.30. Si es verdad te nombro miembro oficial del club, informante secreto y mi amigo.  
**Blarf:** Soy mujer.  
**BalletIsMyLife:** Amiga.

-CABRA-CAVRA-CABRA-

Blas estaba contándole un cuento a sus tres hijos. Ellos estaban muy asustados aunque no se sabía si del cuento o de su padre. Su única hija también se encontraba ahí aunque ella no tenía nada de miedo. Es más parecía que disfrutaba de la pura presencia de su padre.

-Entonces el caballero mató a la princesa y huyo con su cabeza para dársela a la bruja. La bruja se comió la cabeza y recuperó sus poderes y belleza; por lo tanto el caballero que siempre había estado enamorado de la bruja le pidió matrimonio. La bruja aceptó pero le pidió que matara a doce cabras y cuatro niños y se comiera sus corazones para que fueran felices para siempre. ¿Saben como se llaman los cuatro niños?

- ¿Aleska? –Preguntó la chica.

-Correcto Aleska. Nikolai, di uno, polski? –Pidió el padre con una sonrisa que pretendía ser amable.

-¿Ni… Nikolai? –Preguntó el menor temblando.

-Muy bien, se llamaba Nikolai… Chicos, ¿cuales eran los otros dos?

-Jarek. –Dijo el chico con el mismo nombre.

-Y… ¿el ultimo? Quizás tu lo sepas Aniol…

-El ultimo se llama Aniol, ¿verdad?

-Polski, todos juntos eran Aleska, Nikolai, Jarek y Aniol. A Aleska la decapitó con un hacha, a Nikolai le arrancó sus cuerdas vocales y después lo acuchilló, a Jarek lo ahogo en el río… y por último a Aniol… ¿alguien sabe como mató el caballero a Aniol?

-¿Le clavó una espada en el hígado?

-Casi, pero no es así, Nikolai. Lo abrió con un cuchillo mientras seguía vivo y le arrancó el hígado y el corazón. ¿Y sabéis que corazón fue el que le gustó más al caballero?

-No sé, ¿cuál? –Preguntó Aleska interesada.

-¡El de las cabras! –Dijo el polaco riendo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-CORAZÓN-CORAZÓN-CORAZÓN-

Maddie estaba barriendo tranquilamente el suelo de la tienda. Estaba muy feliz por haber hecho tantos amigos en línea. Ella esperaba que ese año le fuera bien, el curso ya casi comenzaba y ella estaba nerviosa por ello. Cuando terminó de barrer dejo la escoba en su lugar y comenzó a alimentar a los animales. Trabajar en una tienda de mascotas era muy divertido, en especial si te gustan tanto como le gustaban a ella.

-¡Maddie!

-¿Sí, papá?

-¿Has visto mi peine especial para barbas frondosas?

-No… Pero hay uno para perros de pelo largo…

-Sí, seguro que me sirve. ¿Por qué tan feliz?

-He encontrado amigos por internet. Son un club de fans de GEE.

-¿GEE?

-Gilberto El Español.

-Ese cantante no tiene nada de español. Más bien sería GEA; Gilberto El Alemán o Austriaco… o Albino.

-Pero el claramente es español, lo que pasa es que es del norte.

-Oh, claro. Eso lo explica todo.

François cogió el cepillo de perros de pelo largo y comenzó a acicalar su barba. Sus ojos verdes enfadados, su larga barba, sus tupidas cejas y sus gafas para ver le daban una impresión de ser más viejo de lo que era. El francés (como su nombre indica) era muy francés… o al menos eso era lo que él creía.

-Madeleine… Ya pronto comenzara el curso… y sabes que ya no eres una niña.

-Papá…

-Solo te advierto que va a haber chicos que no son lo que aparentan…

-Papá…

-Solo te pido que no salgas con ningún francés; sabes como los odio… Menos a nosotros. Me comprendes, ¿_non_?

-_Oui papa_… -En realidad no, pero no quería que su padre se preocupara.

-También habrá otros que te ignoren y no se den cuenta de tu presencia. Algunos te preguntarán varias veces tu nombre… otros ni se darán cuenta de que existes; pero tienes que ser fuerte.

-Papá; lo comprendí a la primera.

-Habrá otros que les guste comer comida rápida, y otros preferirán los caracoles. Pero recuerda que tienes que seguir adelante.

-Papá, eso ya no tiene sentido…

-Otros van a tener acné…

-¡Papá! Ya comprendí, me tengo que cuidar, ¿no? Y el resto no comprendí… era muy confuso.

-Solo estoy preocupado por ti… Eres mi hijita… mi flor.

-¡Papá!

-Bueno, solo quiero que sepas que te quiero.

-_Merci…_

-_De rien Maddie…_

-VACA-BACA-VAKA-

Personajes nuevos de este capitulo:

Harry Williams, Canadá, estudiante y hacker amante de los MMORPG.

Blas Polski-Polski, Polonia, dueño de la floristería "Pétalos y espinas"

Aleska Polski-Polski, Polonia, estudiante y trabaja en la floristería.

Nikolai Polski-Polski, Polonia, estudiante y trabaja en la floristería.

Jarek Polski-Polski, Polonia, estudiante y ayuda en la parte informática de la escuela.

Aniol Polski-Polski, Polonia, estudiante y ayuda con el papeleo de la floristería y de la escuela.

Madeleine Grenouille Frogue, Francia, estudiante y ayuda en la tienda de mascotas "Mon Petit Ami"

François Grenouille Frogue, Francia, dueño de la tienda "Mon Petit Ami"

* * *

**N/As:** Lo del cuento... a vosotros cuando les contaban un cuento también usaban sus nombres, ¿no? Sentimos lo de los anuncios, pero es que se nos hizo hilarante.

**R.R:** (Gracias a todos por tantos!)

**Melly:** Gracias! Nosotras también creemos que es raro... pero es genial escribirlo; nos reímos mucho.

**lovitdesele:** Jaja, lo de culos contentos fue medio de último momento y nos reímos bastante por lo que lo incluimos. Y sí... Benjamín es de Aguas Internacionales; pero tiene la nacionalidad de sus dos padres. Gracias por la información de Heidi, pero creo que ya es demasiado tarde para cambiarlo...

**FUScIa:** Si adivinas aún más la próxima vez de damos un premio! ¿Como sabes tantos...? ademas de viendo muertos. Jaja Gracias por tus reviews, dan ganas de escribir mucho.

**Kariynee-chan:** No se te olvide que Gilberto El Español es MUY español, jaja. Gracias por el review, nos alegra mucho que te guste la historia.

**Lacie:** Gracias por el review! Los que todavia no sabes se van a ir revelando en siguientes capítulos... Que bien que te haga gracia; así sabemos que cumplimos nuestra mision.

**Erelbrile:** Los bigotes negros de los hombres rubios son MUYMUY sexis, por fin alguien nos comprende. Jaja, Has adivinado bastantes. Por cierto, Gilberto al ser español se pronuncia como en Castellano; así que en realidad estas en lo correcto. Lo de la comida india viene a que en Inglaterra la comida que más se come es la comida india, ¿no lo sabías? Gracias por los reviews, nos emocionó mucho. Por cierto, muy buen capitulo el de La Torpeza de tus Pasos; creo que es uno de mis favoritos.

* * *

Extra:

La voz misteriosa caminaba por un lugar totalmente blanco. De repente se paró y volteo hacia arriba; donde se encontraban las lectoras. Estiró su mano que llevaba dos galletas imaginarias.

-Por haber completado el reto correctamente, le entregamos a lovitdesele y a Erelbrile sus galletas correspondientes como premio. Si alguien más lo ha logrado reclamen sus galletas por los reviews, gracias.

**l**  
**l**  
**l**  
**l**  
**V**


	4. Capitulo IV

D: Nie jestem właścicielem Hetalia. (Adivina que idioma es y te damos una galleta imaginaria)

Capitulo dedicado a FUCsIa como premio por haber adivinado tantos personajes.

* * *

Ese día parecía ser un día agitado en el que el bar-karaoke oficial de Gilberto El Español estaba lleno de adolecentes y adultos sospechosos (muchos parte del club de los pervertidos…) ahí reunidos para cantar canciones de su ídolo. Corría un rumor bastante falso de que tenían una canción del nuevo disco. Pero el rumor era tan falso como el bigote de Alfredini.

-Hola. –Saludó Alfredini.

-Hola, maplaru. ¿Tu padre te obligo a venir? –Le preguntó la dueña del negocio.

-Sí… Bueno… simplemente me convenció.

-Muy bien maplaru. Entra, entra.

-¡Buenos días Louise! –Dijo Anarisa al entrar.

-Hola, maplaru. Antonieta y Fer-Her acaban de entrar y dijeron que te esperarían.

-¿Quiénes son Antonieta y Fer-Her?

-La pareja mexicana con pinta de europea, maplaru.

-¿TacoTaco y TacoTaco2?

-Dijeron algo así sobre comida, maplaru.

-¡Guay! Por fin los voy a conocer.

Alfredini estaba esperando sentado como buen niño hasta que vio algo raro. Se levantó para mirar y se encontró cara a cara con un ángel. O lo que Alfredini consideraba un ángel. En realidad era una chica rubia de ojos azules tirando a morado más tímida que lo que eran Karl o Susanno altos.

-Oh, mi ángel caído del cielo. Déjeme ayudarle y así liberar mi alma de todo el mal de este mundo.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó en voz baja Maddie extrañada.

-Que eres la cosa más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.

-¿Qué?

-Cásate conmigo ángel del cielo.

-Ahora sí, ¿QUÉ?

-¡ALFREDINI FETUCHINI! Para de hacer el imbécil. Cuando te encuentras con una señorita guapa esa no es forma de ligar. –Le regañó su padre entrando al bar.

-Lo siento _il mio _padre. Lo siento mucho ángel… he fracasado en mi misión. -Dijo al punto de lagrima marchándose de al lado de la chica.

-Tran… tranquilo, supongo. –Dijo Maddie sin saber que decir o hacer.

-¡COMENZEMOS CON UNA BUENA CANCIÓN! –Gritó Anarisa emocionada de la nada. –Me llaman BalletIsMyLife y hoy les voy a cantar "Borra esa sonrisa de tu cara".

**_Borra esa sonrisa de tu cara – Gilberto El Español_**

_Borra esa sonrisa de tu cara_

_Deja tus lagrimas correr_

_¿De qué sirve seguir fingiendo?_

_Si sabes que vas a caer._

_Borra esa sonrisa de tu cara_

_Y deja que la dibuje yo con un beso_

_Deja tus lagrimas correr_

_Así las secaré con mis dedos_

_¿De qué sirve seguir fingiendo,_

_cuando podría ser real?_

_No importa si te caes_

_Te daré mi mano para levantarte_

_O caeré junto a ti_

_Borra esa sonrisa falsa de tu cara_

_Y déjame ponerte una de verdad_

Todo el bar comenzó a aplaudir a la chica que acababa de cantar. Tenía una muy buena voz y le ponía mucha emoción. "Borra esa sonrisa de tu cara" era una de las canciones favoritas de la joven ya que había días en los que pensaba que estaba escrita para ella.

-GATO-GATITO-GATO-

Valquiria y Norna estaban en plena sesión de fotos cuando el teléfono de la primera la primera sonó. Les dieron a las dos quince minutos de descanso en los que la menor, Norna, aprovechó para revisar uno de sus varios correos. Cuando vio que tenía uno de ÉL no dudó en leerlo.

Para: ArgentinaMiNación  
De: PolarBear

Hola Miluz, voy a patear algunos culos GrunGrhuns por ti. No voy a conseguir el mismo efecto que contigo a mi lado pero gracias por desearme suerte^^ Espero que te diviertas en la cena, aunque si son como una de mis madres seguramente vas a estar hasta muy tarde. Nos vemos en el primer día de clases.  
Saludos,  
Daaka.

La chica se emocionó pero intentó no demostrarlo. Maldijo por no haber revisado su correo el día anterior. Rápidamente intentó pensar en una respuesta y cuando la tuvo sus dedos empezaron a volar sobre las teclas escribiendo lo que unas horas más tarde el muchacho iba a leer.

Para: PolarBear  
De: ArgentinaMiNación  
Hola, siento responder tan tarde. Sobreviví a la cena y me alegro de que enfrentaras a unos cuantos GrunGrhuns. Esta noche me conecto sí o sí; tú vas a estar en línea? Ahora no puedo escribir mucho ya que mi descanso termina pronto. Nos vemos el primer día de clases.  
Saludos,  
Miluz.

Cuando retomaron la sesión una de las fotógrafas le dijo que su sonrisa ese día se veía especialmente bella. Su hermana también parecía feliz. Al final se guardó una de las fotos de su cara sonriente que le habían regalado; un día se la enseñaría a ÉL, y le agradecería.

-FOTO-FOTO-FOTO-

-Chicos~

-¡No hemos hecho nada! -Gritaron con miedo los tres chicos como reflejo.

-Soy yo…

-Ah, eres tú mamá. –Dijo Nikolai respirando normal de nuevo.

-Sí… Quería ver si me acompañan a comprar un poco de comida. Sino vuestro padre os va a llevar a la floristería a trabajar.

-Yo me quiero quedar mamá. –Pidió Aleska.

-Tu padre me dijo que tu tenías que venir a la fuerza conmigo para que fueras aprendiendo como cocinar…

-Si son sus ordenes las voy a cumplir. –Dijo la chica con voz decidida.

-Bien… -Dijo la madre de los niños. Luego con un poco de lagrimas se volteó hacia los muchachos. –Uno de vosotros se va a tener que quedar con vuestro padre… son sus ordenes. Lo… lo siento.

-¿Quién se queda? –Preguntó Jarek a sus hermanos.

-Nikolai no… El miedo ya apenas le deja dormir en las noches… -Contestó Aniol.

-Entonces ha de ser uno de nosotros dos. ¿Lanzamos una moneda?

-De acuerdo. –Aceptó sacando una de su bolsillo.

-Pido cara.

-Cruz. Quién salga es el que se queda. –Cuando tiró la moneda esta indicó que él sería quien se tenía que quedar.

-CHAN-CHAN-CHAN-

Fucsia estaba viendo las opciones de escuelas. Cuando terminara el verano iba a tener que entrar a clases y aún no sabía a cual ir. De repente se le ocurrió una idea y le envió un mensaje a una amiga canadiense. La conocía de varios chats y cosas por el estilo. La verdad es que la chica le caía muy bien a pesar de que era un poco (¿poco?) pervertida.

Para: Blarf~LaPrincesaDelMundo  
De: NoEsRosaSinoFucsia

Mensaje:  
Hola Blrafie~ ;) Tengo una duda… Tengo que encontrar una escuela para el próximo año y no sé a donde ir. ¿Tienes alguna recomendación? Por cierto, ¿filtraste la información? Yo ya lo he puesto en varios foros y chats. Espero tu respuesta~  
Besos,  
Yo!

La respuesta no tardo mucho en llegar. De hecho fueron aproximadamente unos 43 segundos y medio.

Para: NoEsRosaSinoFucsia  
De: Blarf~LaPrincesaDelMundo

Mensaje:  
Fucsieee~ Encanto, ven a mi escuela así vamos a poder estar juntas. Te dejo el link a la pagina de mi colegio *Link *. Claro que he filtrado la información, en varios chats, una página de fans oficial y en más de un foro. Ahora me encuentro en un bar a punto de cantar una canción de GEE, ¿cuál canto?  
Besos,  
Yo!

-FOTO-MOTO-LOTO-

-Hola, me conocéis como Blarf pero en realidad me llamo Stephanie. Sé que se parecen, pero no es lo mismo…

-¿No se llama Blarf? –Preguntó Fer-Her como un niño pequeño sintiéndose engañado.

-No… En realidad no se llama Blarf. Ese es su nombre en internet. –Le explicó Antonieta.

-Entonces no se llama Blarf.

-No, no me llamo Blarf. El caso es que voy a cantar la versión de Fucsia de "Cuando te encontré". Esa versión solo la cantaron GEE y Fucsia en el concierto en Varsovia dos años atrás.

**_Cuando te encontré –GEE y Fucsia PL_**

_Cuando me encontraste estaba sola_

_Cuando me encontraste estabas solo_

_Pero ahora ya no importa_

_Porque me diste tu mano_

_Me ayudaste a encontrar la luz_

_Un día los encontraremos_

_Y se arrepentirán de habernos dejado_

_Pero ahora ya no importa nada_

_Me secaste las lagrimas y me hiciste reír_

_Olvidemos el pasado_

_Porque el presente es más hermoso_

_Estaba sola~ Estabas solo~_

_Ambos lo estábamos, pero ahora ya no_

_Porque estamos juntos_

_"Feliz cumpleaños papá"_

-¡Te amo Fucsia! Digo, Blarf. –Gritó la voz misteriosa haciendo su reaparición.

-Yo también te aprecio voz misteriosa; pero _friend zone_… lo siento.

-SALTAMONTES-SALTAUNMONTE-SALTAMONTES-

-CORTE POR ANUNCIOS-  
Y si llamas ahora, y solo ahora:  
¡Te regalaremos otro más  
y te lo dejaremos a mitad de precio!  
Llama ahora, porque tu lo vales.  
-VOLVAMOS A LA HISTORIA-

Gilberto miró como su hija estaba escribiendo un mensaje cuando entró a la habitación de esta. Llevaban tiempo en esa gira y no iban a tener ninguna hasta el año siguiente ya que quería que su hija pudiera hacer todo el año escolar en un lugar y el estar a su lado.

-Fucsia, ¿ya has decidido a que _asombrosa_ escuela quieres ir?

-Sí, se encuentra en una ciudad muy bonita y cerca de aquí. Ven a ver la pagina oficial del colegio.

Gilberto se acercó a la pantalla y vio que la chica tenía razón. Parecía ser una buena escuela y si a la chica le gustaba a él le gustaba. Una escuela tenía que ser una en la que los alumnos quisieran estar; no una en la que no estuvieran a gusto.

-Muy bien Fucsia. ¿Tengo que hacer papeleo _o algo así?_

-No, voy a hablar con la directora en un rato. Le voy a pedir si puedo entrar con un nombre falso para no hacer que mis compañeros se me acerquen por el nombre.

-_Cariño_, tienes el pelo rosa y tu cara es bien conocida en todas partes…

-Papá, pienso llevar una peluca.

-¿De qué color?

-Rubia.

-Seguramente no te van a reconocer… Pero vas a llamar mucho la atención.

-¿Por?

-Nada, nada… Kesesese~ De todas formas llamar la atención es genial.

-TENGO-ALGODE-SUEÑO-

Milana estaba sentada frente a Chocolaah con solo una vela encendida separándolos. Ambos estaban comiendo la entrada que era un plato de sopa verde que no sabemos de que era. Estaban en una cena "romántica" aunque la verdad es que más bien parecía una pareja de viejos que ya no sabe que decir.

-Milana, no parecemos una pareja.

-Ya lo sé bastardo, será tu culpa.

-No… Hay que volver como cuando comenzamos la compañía "Culos Felices"; esos sí eran buenos tiempos.

-¿Recuerdas el día en el que nos "conocimos"?

-Sí. El día que conseguí mi parche...

-Me salvaste de esos bastardos... pero a cambio tu conseguiste ese parche.

Todos los que veían a Chocolaah podían ver encima de uno de sus ojos ese parche... un pobre parche que tiene la mala suerte de no poder saludar. *Un minuto de silencio por el parche que no puede saludar* (se le dará un chocolaahte a quien lo haga). La hermosa historia de como esos dos habían unido sus vidas estaría por siempre marcada por ese parche... y el ojo que había debajo.

-Valió la pena... -Dijo Chocolaah cogiéndole la mano a su esposa.

Cuando llegó el mesero a retirar los platos y poner el siguiente cambiaron el tema a cosas de las que una pareja normal hablaría… Tales como el clima, la comida, el clima, las cámaras de seguridad, el clima, las enfermedades mortíferas en África, el clima, la temperatura en verano, la velocidad a la que puede ir una golondrina europea SIN carga, el clima en lugares desérticos, Atlantis, Mulan II y guerras de hace cientos de años. Ah! Y como patear culos españoles.

-CLIMA-CLIMA-CLIMA-

**Chat room 13**

**Tema de Hoy: El Fin del Mundo en 2017**

**Frog1 se ha conectado  
****Frog1:** Hola  
**Frog1:** Hay alguien en línea?  
**Frog1:** Me aburro~  
**Frog1:** Mi hija se fue a un bar y aún no vuelve… debería preocuparme?  
**Frog1:** ¡Magia!  
**Vampirin se ha conectado  
****Frog1:** Ya has tardado  
**Vampirin:** Hola también. Lo siento, tengo vida aparte de internet. Más bien tengo una madre que no me dejaba en paz…  
**Frog1:** Hola  
**Vampirin:** Hoy de que es el tema?  
**Frog1:** El fin del mundo en 2017. La cultura celta lo predijo hace unos cuantos cientos de años; o algo así.  
**Vampirin:** Todo es mentira, en realidad se va a acabar en el 22 de enero de 2453 al las 6:24 am.  
**Frog1:** Cierto, pero no crees que haya fines del mundo antes del verdadero fin del mundo?  
**BarcosMagicos se ha conectado  
****BarcosMagicos ha cambiado su imagen  
****BarcosMagicos ha cambiado su nombre a MagicosBarcos  
****Frog1:** Hola BarcosMagicos  
**MagicosBarcos ha cambiado su nombre a BarcosMagicos  
****BarcosMagicos:** Hola  
**Vampirin:** Me gusta más tu nueva imagen. Yo también me la voy a cambiar.  
**Vampirin se ha cambiado su imagen  
****Frog1:** Ya paren, tenemos cosas de las que hablar.  
**BarcosMagicos:** Tema de hoy?  
**Vampirin:** Si va a haber un fin del mundo antes del verdadero fin del mundo?  
**BarcosMagicos:** Quieres decir antes del de el 22 de enero de 2453 al las 6:24 am?  
**Frog1:** Sí.  
**BarcosMagicos:** No. Sino lo habría sentido.  
**Vampirin:** Es lo que yo decía.  
**Frog1:** Y el de 2017?  
**Frog1 se ha cambiado su nombre a MagicFrog  
****BarcosMagicos:** Solo se va a caer la red informática por veinte minutos  
**Vampirin:** Y va a caer un meteorito en el norte de Rusia, uno en Sudan del sur, uno en Portugal, dos en el mar pacifico y uno en la antartida  
**BarcosMagicos:** Y no olvidemos el huracán que va a azotar el caribe, la ola de frío en Europa, la sequía del este de África y las inundaciones en las islas de Oceanía. Nada de otro mundo.  
**MagicFrog:** Te faltó las rebeliones en África central, el asesinato de la reina de Holanda y la independencia de Nor-Zealandia. Porque siempre le hacéis más atención a los sucesos físicos que a los politicos?  
**MagicFrog:** Me tengo que ir. Mi hija ya ha llegado.**  
****MagicFrog se ha desconectado  
****Vampirin:** Mi madre me lleva llamando quince minutos, pero no quiero volver a ser su Barbie tamaño real…  
**BarcosMagicos:** Te comprendo… Mi madre es igual, sino es que peor.  
**Vampirin:** Sería genial tener un primo o amigo como tú.  
**BarcosMagicos:** Yo por suerte ya tengo un compañero con el que hablar de magia.  
**Vampirin:** Te envidio… Bueno, me tengo que ir.  
**Vampirin se ha desconectado  
****BarcosMagicos ha cambiado su nombre a MagicosBarcos  
****MagicosBarcos se ha desconectado**

-MAGIA-MAGIA-MAGIA-

Personajes nuevos de este capitulo:

Dorotha Polski-Polski, Polonia, directora del colegio.  
Stephanie Williams, Canadá, estudiante y pervertida y amiga de Fucsia.  
Extras:  
Voz Misteriosa, Confidencial, perdidamente enamorado/a de Blarf y reparte premios para escritoras de fics en sus días libres.

* * *

**N/As:** Gracias a todos por leer. Buenas noticias: encontramos el cuaderno de CYNEUJ. Por cierto; una galleta enorme a quien encuentre las referencias a una película (no es ni Mulan ni Atlantis) y una obra de teatro en la conversación de Milana y Chocolaah.

**lovitless:** El para que usa el peine es un secreto... e ilegal. ¿Cómo has descubierto lo del canal 2? En realidad no era el plan original... pero GEE es muy español, ¿no? Solo no nos demandes por derechos de autor, aún. Gracias por tu review!

**Lacie:** Sentimos lo de el estomago... para eso ya va a haber un anuncio más tarde... Gracias por el review! Cada uno de ellos nos da más ganas de escribir y de comer galletas (aunque eso no venga al caso).

**FUScIa:** Te vamos a dar un premio, solo mira la parte de abajo; el rincón de la voz misteriosa, o arriba. Sigues adivinando muchiiisimo... comienzo a sospechar que en realidad eres un cyborg o mi segunda personalidad cuando duermo... (pero te prometo que no soy yo/ pero ya lo has hecho varias veces / esta vez no soy yo...). Muchas gracias por los reviews! Siempre nos hacen muy felices.

**merry kirkland:** *llorando de felicidad después de leer es uno de los mejores cracks que he leído* ¡Gracias! No, son los chicos pero haciendo cross-dressing, disfrazarse de mujer (creo que ya lo habíamos mencionado, pero no es seguro). Gracias por el review!

**Erelbrile:** BalletIsMyLife no es una Smith... y pronto se va a explicar el porque de su nombre. Blarf es Blarf... No puedo decirte si tu compañero esta bien o no pero pronto (o quizas no) se va a aclarar el misterio... Ranaranarana... Siento mi memoria de pez... se me olvidó el review; lo pongo pronto. Y para la cuchara mira la parte de abajo. Gracias por el review!

* * *

Rincón de la voz misteriosa:

La voz misteriosa estaba un poco triste ya que le habían quitado su lugar totalmente blanco ya ahora solo le daban un rincón. Aún así cumplió con su trabajo. Alzó su mano con una cuchara y un papel digital (?)

- Sentimos el retraso con la cuchara, Erelbrile. -entrega la cuchara.- Y a FUCsIa se le dedica el capitulo de premio... -Le entrega el papel.- Demanden sus galletas, chocolaahtes o galletas gigantes por reviews.

**l**  
**l**  
**l**  
**V**


	5. Capitulo V

**D:** Hetalia pertenece a una persona que ha escrito una serie tan genial como Hetalia; nosotras solo somos personas con problemas mentales (aún no comprobados). ¿Parecemos lo mismo? No. Así que no pregunten.

Por cierto, no nos maten, ¿porfa? Es Naviadad...

* * *

Lisa ponía sus ojos de cachorrito que tanto había practicado enfrente del espejo. Su padre no sabía que decir. La verdad es que no se podía resistir a los ojos de cachorrito de Lisa pero… pero no quería que su niñita estuviera bailando en tutú enfrente de mucha gente.

-Ya he convencido a mamá y a Diana...

-¿Cómo lo has logrado? –Preguntó extrañado su padre.

-A mamá le dije que así iba a poder comprender más la grandeza de la música y a Di le dije que era un tipo de arte. Por favor papá, deja que Di y yo vayamos a clases de baile.

-Mm… Pero no quiero que una banda de pervertidos te vea.

-Papá, ¿en serio crees que habrá chicos en la clase?

-El profesor es hombre, ¿no?

-Sí, pero el señor Gonzalo cree en el ballet sobre todas las cosas…

-Esta bien, Liz… Me has convencido. Pero tú tienes que inscribirte e ir a todas las clases sin que te lo diga. Y tienes que llevar un arma por si las moscas. Ahora déjame tomar mi té; que me tengo que quemar la lengua.

-Gracias señor padre.

Cuando Lisa le contó la buena nueva a su hermana menor esta decidió acompañarla para inscribirse ambas. Al salir de la casa pudieron escuchar el grito de su padre tras quemarse la lengua. El sonoro "Odio el té, odio ser inglés, odio mi vida" indicaba que ya le había disparado a otra taza. Cuando llegaron a la academia se encontraron con una chica alta y sonriente estirando mientras escuchaba música de GEE.

-Hola señorita, ¿sabe donde uno puede inscribirse para ballet? –Preguntó la mayor de las dos hermanas.

-Claro, es aquí. ¿Va a ser la primera vez que hacéis ballet?

-Sí. Puedo preguntar si hay algún pervertido.

-No te preocupes. –Dijo la que ahora tenía una pierna arriba de su cabeza y en la otra estaba de puntillas. –Gian Paolo solo viene los fines de semana para clases de Salsa.

-Oh, gracias.

-Solo asegúrate de llevar una buen arma en los festivales…

-No te preocupes, ya llevo una. –Dijo sacando una pistola.

-No, será mejor que llevéis un cuchillo; es más cómodo para bailar y más fácil de ocultar debajo del tutú.

-Parece lógico.

-Mi padre os va a hacer unas pruebas para ver vuestro nivel. Entren en esa habitación y díganle al mayor que os manda Anarisa para unas pruebas.

-PATO-GATO-PATO-

Harry estaba muy feliz ya que el día anterior le había pateado el culo a varios GrunGrhuns junto a la chica que le gustaba; aunque esto ultimo ella no lo sabía. Releyó el mail que había recibido el día anterior y decidió enviar uno.

Para: PolarBear

De: ArgentinaMiNación

Hola, siento responder tan tarde. Sobreviví a la cena y me alegro de que enfrentaras a unos cuantos GrunGrhuns. Esta noche me conecto sí o sí; tú vas a estar en línea? Ahora no puedo escribir mucho ya que mi descanso termina pronto. Nos vemos el primer día de clases.

Saludos,

Miluz.

Para: ArgentinaMiNación

De: PolarBear

Ayer fue genial, he subido de nivel dos veces! Pensaba comprarme una nueva espada, qué opinas? Esta noche me conecto, tu? Aunque va a ser un poco más tarde ya que mis madres quieren que conozcamos a los nuevos vecinos. Son una pareja y un niño pequeño… si no se dan cuenta puedo mensajearte de tiempo en tiempo. Nos vemos el primer día de clases.

Saludos,

Daaka

Al final se planteo el asunto y en un arranque de valor cambió el "Saludos" por "Besos". Antes de dejar tiempo a la razón puso enviar. Esperó a ver si tenía una respuesta inmediata y como si fuera el karma recibió una respuesta a los dos minutos.

Para: PolarBear

De: ArgentinaMiNacion

Hola. Yo subí tres niveles y gané una pócima. Qué espada pensabas comprar? La que tienes ahora se esta quedando atrás a tu nivel. Esta noche voy a estar en línea pero más tarde ya que tengo que visitar a mi tío y mi primo. Seguramente te voy a poder mensajear ya que supongo que mi madre, mi tío y mi primo van a hacer un escandalo mientras el resto no sabemos qué hacer. Nos vemos el primer día de clases.

Besos,

Miluz.

Harry se puso muy feliz al ver que la chica también le había puesto "Besos" en vez del habitual "Saludos" que ambos solían usar. Ahora tendría que pensar en que espada conseguirse para sorprender a la chica. Para su mala suerte en ese momento entró su molesta hermana mayor.

-Harry~ Me dejas coger tu cámara para tomarle fotos a… Harry, ¿porqué estas sonrojado?

-Vete de mi habitación.

-¡Cuéntame!

-No.

-O no te dejo el ultimo DVD de Sailor Moon~

-No te atreverías.

-Sí~

-Aún así no te pienso contar. Puedo ver los capítulos por internet.

-Jo~ Que malo eres Harry…

-MALO-PALO-PATO-

"_Para pasar de MALO a PATO tienes que conseguir un PALO_" Antonieta estaba desesperada, ¿es que no había un libro en Español fácil que no sea idiota? Definitivamente ella tendría que conseguir uno para sus alumnos; las clases ya casi comenzaban.

_- Fer-Her, cariño. ¿Crees que podría escribir un libro en Español básico para mis alumnos?_

-_Claro cariño. Si quieres te puedo ayudar… Tiene que ir de un caballero medieval que quiere salvar a la princesa de los tomates._

_- Fer-Her, ¿porqué no lo escribes tú? Luego le pedimos a los alumnos pequeños que lo ilustren y lo imprimo para mis clases…_

_-¡Buena idea! _

_Erase una vez un gran caballero que tenía un sueño (dream), casarse con la princesa de los tomates. Pero un día un dragón malvado la secuestró (kidnapped) y se la llevó al mundo de las sandías…_

-MAR-RÍO-LAGO-

**Chat de baile, música y artes escénicas:  
BalletIsMyLife se ha conectado  
ArteArteArte se ha conectado  
AmoMiViolin se ha conectado  
MeAmoAMi se ha conectado  
Blarf se ha conectado  
Blarf:** ¿De qué es este chat?  
**AmoMiViolin:** Lo dice hasta arriba.  
**Blarf:** Ah, vale, gracias. Solo digo que va a haber un festival de teatro en dos meses en esta ciudad  
**Blarf se ha desconectado  
ArteArteArte:** No sabemos donde estas, Blarf.  
**ArteArteArte:** Vaya, se ha desconectado.  
**BalletIsMyLife:** ¡Era Blarf! Significa que va a ser en mi ciudad.  
**DanzaYBaile se ha conectado  
DanzaYBaile:** ¡Anarisa! Te he dicho mil veces que no te unas a chats raros.  
**BalletIsMyLife:** Papá… Tu lo creaste  
**DanzaYBaile:** Por eso…  
**BalletIsMyLife:** ¡Papá! 1. No digas mi nombre 2. Tengo todo el derecho de estar aquí.  
**MeAmoAMi:** Pelea, pelea!  
**Blarf se ha conectado  
ArteArteArte:** No te metas MeAmoAMi! Esto es arte! ARTE!  
**AmoMiViolin:** Hija?  
**ArteArteArte se ha desconectado  
AmoMiViolin:** Eso es un sí…  
**AmoMiViolin se ha desconectado  
Blarf:** Ahora a todas las descubren sus padres… ¡Yo ni siquiera tengo padre!  
**BalletIsMyLife:** Creo que AmoMiViolin es mujer…  
**DanzaYBaile se ha desconectado  
MeAmoAMi:** Si quieres soy tu padre, Blarf! Así vas a ser la hermana de mi hija.  
**Blarf:** No es rosa, verdad?  
**MeAmoAMi ha enviado un mensaje privado a Blarf  
Blarf ha enviado un mensaje privado a MeAmoAMi  
Blarf se ha desconectado  
MeAmoAMi:** Conoce a mi hija… ¡Serán hermanas felices!  
**BalletIsMyLife:** Puede que me este equivocando, pero si eres GEE: TE AMO!  
**MeAmoAMi:** Gracias  
**MeAmoAMi se ha desconectado  
BalletIsMyLife:** Hay alguien?  
**BalletIsMyLife:** Adios.  
**BalletIsMyLife se ha desconectado**

-PANTOCRATAR-PANTOCRATAR-PANTOCRATAR-

Alfredini estaba hablando con su prima Valquiria; la única que parecía mínimamente sociable. Su otra prima, Norna, estaba enviando mensajes por debajo de la mesa y Vanir estaba leyendo un libro que decía "Necromancia avanzada III". En eso Alfredini vio pasar al ángel del otro día.

-¡Papá! He visto al ángel. –Gritó Alfredini levantándose.

-Corre _bambino_ y no te veas tan imbécil como la otra vez.

-Corre primo o el ángel se va a ir. –Dijo Valquiria intentándole ayudar.

Alfredini se levantó y hecho a correr detrás de quien el había denominado su ángel. Ya había hecho planes de cómo ella se iba a enamorar de él tanto como el de ella, luego le pediría que fuera su novia, muchos años más tarde se casarían y tendrían tres hijos a los que le llamarían con nombres de películas que les gustaran a ambos. También tendrían un perro que se llamaría Gilberto como el hombre que los unió.

-¡Ángel! Ángel mío, esto es el destino. Estamos predestinados.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó aturdida Maddie en voz baja.

-Sé que la otra vez me precipité mucho pidiéndote matrimonio, pero solo quiero decirte que te amo. Yo soy Alfredini Fetuchini; ¿cuál es tu nombre ángel?

-¿Y… Yo?

-Sí tu, ¡oh! gran bello ángel.

-Soy Madeleine.

-¡Oh! Tienes un nombre angelical… Madeleine, mi ángel.

- ¿De donde eres? Tienes unas pintas extrañas…

-¡Soy italiano!

-No lo pareces. Más bien pareces un estado-uniese trastornado por vivir con un francés pervertido.

-¡Soy italiano!

-Eres italiano…

-Sí, soy italiano. ¿De donde eres tú, mi ángel?

-_Je suis française_. Pero mi padre odia a los franceses.

-¿De donde es tu padre?

-Francés.

-Eh… Vale… creo que comprendo. Bueno, no. Pero es como con mi tío… Es Argentino pero su hermano es italiano… Mi tío se fue a Argentina; pero nació en Argentina. ¿Comprendes?

-No.

-Yo tampoco… ¡Coincidimos en algo! Somos almas gemelas… El destino nos ha unido…

-Me… me tengo que ir. –Dijo Maddie.

-¡No te vayas! –Gritó Alfredini. Cuando ella se fue, Alfredini se volteó a donde se encontraba su padre y él le dijo entre dientes "Idiota…"

-IDIOTA-IDIOTA-IDIOTA-

Las señoras Williams estaban sentadas junto a sus dos hijos enfrente de sus nuevos vecinos. Stephanie miraba con una mirada… inquietante a todos los miembros de ambas familias. Chocolaah se mantenía serio, y Milana maldecía por alguna razón desconocida aunque parecía ser por la diferencia de edad entre su hijo y los de las vecinas. Harry enviaba mensajes "disimuladamente" a su amiga argentina y Benjamín no tenía idea de que hacer.

-Soy Chocolaah, esta es mi mujer Milana y mi único hijo Benjamín. Saluda Bejamín. –Dijo el alto rubio del parche sobre el ojo izquierdo como la vez anterior.

-Hola. –Dijo el niño obedeciendo a su padre al instante.

-Y por supuesto, este es mi parche. –Dijo señalando su ojo derecho. Cuando se dio cuenta de su error señaló el otro ojo.- Lo siento pero mi parche no puede saludar. – Dijo diciendo exactamente las mismas palabras que repetía cada vez que conocía a alguien nuevo.

-Hola, maplaru. Mis hijos son muy lindos, ¿no?

-¡Stephanie! A los ojos, se mira a los ojos. –Le regañó la otra señora Williams a su hija.

-Emily, no lo digas tan alto, maplaru... con suerte y no se daban cuenta, maplaru.

-Lo siento Louise, pero si no no va a aprender. Y lo mismo va para ti, Harry; aunque por razones distintas.

- … - El chico escribió algo y se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo; para después mirar fijamente a Benjamín a los ojos de una manera que hizo que el menor se asustara.

- Tengo un parche. –Aclaró de la nada Chocolaah.

-Ya lo hemos visto, cariño. –Le dijo Milana.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste, maplaru?

-Es una larga historia… Fue cuando conocí a mi querida Milana.

-Aún no me puedo olvidar de eso.

Mientras que los adultos comenzaban con la fascinante historia de cómo Chocolaah había conseguido su hermoso parche que contaremos un poco más abajo.

…

Aquí (sí, aquí esta bien): Hace muchos años una chica inocente (ya ya…) caminaba inocentemente por las calles de una ciudad que no se va a especificar. Uno malvado delicuente (eran Andaluces, por eso va sin s) la encerraron en un callejón de una manera muy malvada. En eso, llegó el increíble Chocolaah, que en aquella época no llevaba parche y les pegó. Salvó a Milana, se casaron y sigueron su vida.

-Pero en aquella pelea no solo gané al amor de mi vida, sino que también gané éste parche. –Terminó de explicar con su tono duro.- Y lamentablemente no puede saludar.

-GALLETA-METRALLETA-GALLETA-

-¡Fucsia! –Llamó Gilberto.

-¿Sí?

-¡Acabo de conocer a Blarf!

-¿Sí? ¿Cómo, cuándo, dónde?

-En un chat, hace tres minutos, chateando.

-No has respondido en orden, pero no importa. Qué emoción. ¿Qué pasó?

-Nada muy importante… Conocí a Blarf y una chica me dijo que me amaba.

-¿Quién?

-Su nick era BalletIsMyLife y su padre la llamó Anarisa.

-¿Entonces no era ella?

-Aún no sé… Pero es casi imposible.

-¿Qué clase de nombre es Anarisa?

-No sé… ¿Será de algún país asiático o algo?

-No. Más bien sería un mote o la conjunción de varios nombres.

-Buen punto…

-NOMBRE-APELLIDO-EDAD-

Para: Sra. Anderson, Sr. Gómez, Sras. Williams.

De: Sra. Polski-Polski

Estimadas familias:

De nuevo el colegio esta obligado a invitarlos (obligarlos a venir) a una reunión para familias diferentes. El estado pide a todos los institutos el organizar ciertas charlas a los padres solteros y las parejas homosexuales para hablar del desarrollo de sus hijos y evitar que estos sufran bulling por parte del resto del alumnado.

La primera reunión será una semana después del comienzo de clases y a ella no deben asistir los niños. En el resto va a ser opcional su asistencia al menos de que se indique lo contrario.

Atentamente,

Dorotha Polski-Polski, directora del colegio.

Abie Anderson lanzó un corto bufido y borro el correo. Luego apunto en su libreta "Reunión en la escuela" en el día de esta. La verdad es que no comprendía por qué creían todos que ella necesitaba ayuda para criar a su querido hijo. Llevaba haciéndolo desde que su niño nació; ¿para qué le iban a dar ayuda ahora?

-Mamá…

-¿Sí, mi niño?

-¿Cuánto falta para que comiencen clases?

-Cinco días y nueve horas. Me muero de ganas de conocer a mis nuevos alumnos, se~ -Dijo con una sonrisa en la cara olvidando el pequeño disgusto anterior.

-Claro, ¿cuántas clases vas a dar este año?

-No sé… Creo que doy Historia I, Historia II, Matematicas I, Religión IV, Filosofía y…

-¿Y?

-Y otra más pero aún no me dicen cual. Creo que va a ser Geografía y Cartografía II.

-Son bastantes…

-Lo sé, lo sé. Y además la directora me va hacer ir a las juntas de "familias complicadas" de nuevo…

- Anarisa me contó que su padre también iba a tener que ir… Y supongo que las señoras Williams también van.

-Se~ Somos los mismos gatos de siempre. –Dijo la madre con una sonrisa enorme… como siempre.

-LLAMA-LLAMA-DUCK-

_Flashbacks:_

_"-Espera, tengo un mensaje._

_-Podría ser de tu jefe, tíralo ya._

_-Pero si no es…_

_-Ya nos tenemos que ir."_

_"-¿Hermano?_

_-No esta, vámonos… luego los encontremos._

_-Esta bien… También tenemos que encontrar a Romano._

_-Por supuesto."_

_"-No hay nadie, ya todos se han ido…_

_-Entonces estaremos juntos. Haremos que se arrepientan de habernos dejando."_

_"-¿Ya estamos todos, aru?_

_-No… Creo que ella se ha quedado atrás._

_-No tenemos tiempo. Luego la encontraremos."_

_"-¡No pienso llevar falda!_

_-Vamos anko. Alguien tiene que hacer de madre…_

_-S' lo hac's diré qu' eres una reina…_

_-Hecho. Pero todos lo tenéis que decir."_

* * *

**Escusas:** Examenes... y fiestas... y dragones gigantes... salvar al mundo del fin del mundo, dos veces... viajes al pasado... viajes al futuro... salvar al mundo en el pasado para poder llegar a salvarlo en el futuro... pedir mapas del tiempo... regalos de navidad... galletas... pereza absoluta... formulación... la revolución francesa y americana...

**Respuestas:** Película: Los caballeros de la mesa cuadrada "la velocidad a la que puede ir una golondrina europea SIN carga" si veis la peli lo comprenderéis.  
Obra de teatro: Cosas de Informaticos. Es de un monologo de esa obra. Si encontramos la parte os ponemos el link.  
Idioma: Sí, que era Polaco, que muy bien.

**Entrega de premios:**

-Sí, sí, lo que sea. Galletas para todos, galletas para todos. -Dijo la voz misteriosa tirando galletas a tu cara sin importarle.- Feliz navidad y lo que sea. Y las respuestas a los reviews y eso va a ser en otro capítulo ya que las escritoras son vagas y tienen que escribir otro capitulo para otra historia. Por cierto, los personajes nuevos van a volver a salir así que no os preocupéis.


End file.
